


This One's A Cliffhanger

by poisonedapple



Series: Bardic Inspiration [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, Take my hand, literal cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: The only thing keeping Yasha falling down the cliff's edge and plunging to certain death is Beau's hand."Let go," Yasha says.And Beau lets go.





	This One's A Cliffhanger

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when the M9 are, like level 10 or some shit idk. Everyone is alive and there.

Yasha has lost herself once again to her base instincts, letting rage take hold and letting her instincts guide her feet to run full sprint at the nearest Pumat Soul before he can blast Caleb with the spell swirling in his fingertips.  She swings her blade in an arc at his face.  No thoughts to impede her fight, she kills the first simulacrum unaware of how close to the cliff's edge she'd been led to until finally she feels her boots slipping and sinking.

 

Yasha roars in fiery, charging forward but her boots keep slipping more and more as the ground beneath her crumbles away until she's standing on nothing.  She doesn't even lose her rage as she starts to drop - not until Beau's face appears at the edge, eyes wide, and her arm shoots out and grabs Yasha's wrist and Yasha is forced to drop her sword and let it fall as she reaches back with her other arm.

 

"Jester!" Beau screams as she tries to pull Yasha up with no success. "Could use a little help here!"

 

"One second!" Jester calls back but then Yasha hears a cut off scream and Fjord curses loudly as Molly shouts to Caduceus that Jester is down and Yasha knows that Jester has been knocked unconscious and that no one else is strong enough to pull her up.

 

Beau swears loudly, eyes steely as she grits her teeth and pulls uselessly to no avail.  "Yasha, I can't do it - try and climb me!"

 

Yasha tries to pull herself up, grabbing Beau's arm with the hand that isn't holding onto Beau's wrist - her life line - and tries to heft herself up.  Instead, Beau slips a foot deeper and they both almost plunge down together.  Yasha lets go immediately in horror.

 

'Not again,' Yasha thinks, looking at Beau's face filled with terror as Yasha's weight pulls Beau along with her into the depths.  'Please, not  _again_."' 

 

"Let go," Yasha says, almost begging. "Beau, let go or we'll both fall."

 

Beau shakes her head. "Yasha, no, I can't. Not again."  Her voice is ragged - broken, desperate.  But Yasha can tell that she knows that there is no way Beau can pull Yasha up herself and that Beau can't hold onto her forever.  Already, Beau is straining from the effort and tears running down her face.  All Yasha has to do is convince her to let her go.

 

"You have to," Yasha says, trying to sound as gentle as she can - likes she's placating a wild animal to trust her, like it'll be okay, like letting go won't mean certain death for Yasha.

 

Beau makes a pained noise - her musculature is built for dexterity, not for carrying weight.  If she holds on much longer, Beau's shoulder will dislocate.  Looking over her shoulder one last time back at their friends as they scream in battle, Beau turns back to Yasha. Her eyes meet Yasha's seriously as she asks, "Yasha - you trust me right?"

 

Yasha never gets the chance to say yes, because Beau lets go and Yasha is falling.

 

Except Beau's hand is still in her's and Beau is falling with her.

 

Yasha screams.

 

And then Nott's face appears just seconds later, just from where Beau had been holding onto her. Even though both Yasha and Beau are falling so fast Yasha can see the bright yellow of Nott's eyes as she screams out a spell and then both Yasha and Beau are falling much slower than they were.

 

Beau laughs, but Yasha can't bring herself to join her.  She'd thought she'd pulled Beau along with her to her death.  She can only pull Beau in close as they fall gently down and let's her Shroud unfurl as Molly winks to her from the edge as one of the simulacrums also goes over the edge.  No matter where the bottom of the cliff lands her, Yasha will have an enemy to fight and Beau by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> When Character A begs Character B to let go when they're hanging off a cliff and Character B does but instead so they fall together is my FUCKING JAM. Unfortunately these stories don't happen often so I had to write it myself ding dang self. Everything else is vague because I'll be honest it was that specific sequence that was important to me. :p I did want Beau to use her Monk slow fall to be the one to hold Yasha but I knew at the end there was no way Nott or Caleb wouldn't arrive at the last second to cast Feather Fall so w/e.
> 
> Also I don't think that Pumat Soul is gonna be ~evil~ but he is Pro-Empire so he might try to turn the M9 in and idk... I really just thought it would be funny.


End file.
